


One Lucky Woman

by keiko48460



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 21:51:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4893631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keiko48460/pseuds/keiko48460
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony accidently walks in on a naked Maria Hill.  Natasha is not happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Lucky Woman

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I wrote a few months ago that I never posted

Maria and Natasha had been living in Stark Tower for about 2 months now.  Maria would handle the Avengers missions and Natasha of course would going out on them.  Maria had an incredibly long day talking to defense councils around the world trying to stop them from declaring war on the Avengers.  Tony wasn’t making it easy.  During the last mission he may or may not have blown a hole through the home of the Head of Defense in Germany when trying to take out a runaway Hydra plane.

Maria rubbed her eyes tiredly as all she could think about was a nice long shower and then some quality time spent in bed with Natasha.  Maria walked into the room that Tony had designed for her and Natasha. 

When the Avengers got together after they all separated they were surprised to find that Tony had created a whole level in his tower just for the Avengers.  Custom apartments were set up for each one of them.  Maria was surprised that Tony included an apartment for her.  When she questioned him about it he said something about “easier commute to work,” and “never knowing when a Stark Industries emergency happens that she would need to handle immediately.”   Maria could tell he was clearly uncomfortable with the conversation so she pretended that his reasons were legit, which they were clearly not, and thanked him for the room.   It surprised her even more that Natasha stuff was already moved in.  That must have been Pepper.

Stripping out of her clothes and throwing them into the laundry basket Maria walked into the bathroom.  She started the shower and was about to walk in when she remembered she forgot her iPhone on the bed.  Cursing she turned around and walked back into the bedroom.

“Maria, Pepper is gone and I can’t get my email to work…” said Tony walking into the room staring down at his phone but as he looked up his eyes came to rest on a very naked Maria Hill.

Maria not one to be ashamed of her body stood there with had hands on her hip glaring at Tony.

“Really Tony,” exclaimed Maria, “I clearly remember locking that door.”

Maria kind of enjoyed the blush running up Tony’s face as she refused to cover herself up.

Tony looked away and coughed.

“Jarvis opened it up for me,” mumbled Tony.  “He said you were busy but I thought he just meant with work.”

Maria rolled her eyes before walking forward smirking as she watched Tony really trying not to stare.

Grabbing his phone she clicked on it a few times and then handed it back to him.

“Your email is reset,” said Maria holding out his phone for him to take.  “Really Tony you are genius, you couldn’t do it yourself?”

Tony grabbed the phone out of her hands but not before giving her a glance over.  Typical male.

“Next time knock,” said Maria rolling her eyes before grabbing her iPhone. off the bed and walking towards the bathroom.  She heard Tony clear his throat behind her as he opened the door to the bedroom to walk out.

“Maria,” called Tony peeking his head in but averting his eyes this time.

“What Stark?” sighed Maria turning around to see his head around the door.

“If you could not tell Pepper about this incident that would be great,” mumbled Tony a little plea in his voice.

Maria let out a laugh as she heard him but ended up taking pity on him.  Pepper could be downright scary when pissed.

“Your secret is safe with me Stark,” huffed Maria. “Now get out of here so I can actually enjoy my shower!”

“Thanks!” yelled Tony before shutting the door.

Maria couldn’t help but smile at his antics before looking down at her phone as she walked to the shower.  She pulled up her text messages and smirked.  Tony asked not to tell Pepper, he never said anything about Natasha. 

*******

Later that night Maria, Clint, Steve, and Tony were gathered around the TV watching Breaking Bad.  Tony was doing a hilarious job of trying not make eye contact with Maria. 

The elevator door binged open…

“STARK!” was yelled from the elevator and Tony jumped in his seat at the voice, his popcorn spilling in his lap.

Natasha was walking into the room at a fast pace and you could clearly tell she was pissed off.

Tony cried out as he saw her walking towards him.

“Natasha I swear I didn’t mean it!” yelped Tony jumping over the couch to put some space between himself and a very angry Russian assassin. 

Natasha growled before leaping over the couch at him, barely missing him.

Steve and Clint were eating popcorn watching the scene smiling.

“What’s going on?” asked Clint through a mouthful of popcorn.

“I have no idea,” replied Steve reaching in the bowl for a handful of popcorn.

“Natasha I swear I didn’t see anything!” cried out Tony hiding behind the kitchen island.

Natasha growled at him and as she eyed him up like he was her next meal.

Tony gulped holding his hands up surrendering hoping she would take pity on him.

“Okay maybe I seen a little…okay I’m not going to lie…I seen it all!  But it was an accident!  I swear!”

Natasha leapt over the island taking Tony by surprise and tackled him to the ground, quickly moving to sit on his chest so he couldn’t move.

“Give me one reason why I shouldn’t kill you Stark,” growled Natasha glaring at him.

Tony looked up at her with wide eyes.

“Would it make this situation better or worse if I told you that you are one lucky woman?” asked Tony grinning through a grimace.

She growled.

 “I already know that Stark!” and followed it up with a quick jab to the man’s stomach.

“Oww damnit Natasha!”

“Well…next time knock!”

**Author's Note:**

> It was just something fun, opposite of what I usually write. What did you guys think?


End file.
